Strong Emotions
by Sacha Michaelis
Summary: A dairy that holds the emotions of a certain girl about the one she loves. Will she be able to contain her love or will they burst out and spin out of control. Zero/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this just a little thing I came up with when I was thinking about Vampire Knight. It's basically a girl expressing her emotions about the person she loves. It's kinda sad and dramatic so if you were expecting some hot lemon/lime you might want to leave. I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. Here I go...**

_Dear Dairy,  
_

_ My feelings can no longer be bottled up but I can't tell him yet for I know I'm not the one he loves. So I will express how I feel in this dairy to make sure my feelings don't spin out of control. For I wish to always be with him even if it means only watching in the dark.  
_

_ My love for him is strong though he never realizes this because of __her...I'll always watch from afar making sure no harms comes to him. I will be the shadow that protects him with all my might. I will be the secret force that makes sure to keep him safe. Though I know he can protect himself I still want to make sure that he never leaves this Earth in vain. But there's is also another reason why I stay hidden, the truth being I'm afrai__d to face reality._

_ The reality being that I will never be able to proudly stand by his side. For that spot has already been taken by someone else. It is she the one unworthy for such a position. Her love is not concentrated on him but is only portion of the whole. He only holds half of her heart where the other belongs to someone else. But even though he may not know it he holds all of my heart.  
_

_ The reason why my love is so strong you ask well that is because even though he may not remember I do. He saved me from those vampires when we were both younger. They almost got me but he saved me and made sure I was safe. He protected me so I just want to return the favor. I enrolled myself to Cross Academy and to this day I watch from the shadows that no one dares to enter. But I did even if I die protecting him I would not mind because it would be for him. As long as he exist I can never truly feel lonely in this empty hell they call Earth.  
_

_ I'm absolutely terrified to tell him how I feel because I know my heart won't be able to take the rejection. I long to hold a special place in his heart like she does. I can see he is suffering, I know what he truly is. I know he longs for blood of the one he loves which is her. But she's already in someone else's arms. I can't blame her for not fully loving him but I can blame her for stringing him along like a lost puppy.  
_

_ I love him full heartily, no one I mean no one can replace him. Life is unfair to me in so may ways but this is the worst yet. I would give **anything **to be by the side of this man. No not this "man" but the only true love of my life, Zero Kiryuu. And the girl unworthy of standing by his side is no other than Yuuki Cross. My love will always be in vain but I will not be selfish. Because watching him from afar is good enough for me...for now at least.  
_

_ - Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended 6:45 p.m.  
_

**I'm pondering wether to continue this story or not, you the reviewer can decide that. If not this will be a cliffhangery story but if you do the story will be about Kimi writing about her days and her bottled up emotions. Please review and thank you for reading!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided it wouldn't hurt to create a couple more chapters to this story though I can't promise quick updates cause I have a Black Butler story going on, Demonic Love feel free to try it out if your into Black Butler. Also this story is kinda on the plot of the anime but some things may be different as we go on. Anyway enough with my rambling lets get started! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character only my OC, Kimi and some of the other OC's in the future.  
**

_ Dear Dairy,  
_

_ Today like every other day Zero and Yuuki had fallen asleep in class because they have to stay up all night to patrol the grounds when Night Class is in session. I would of been able to patrol with my beloved, Zero but Headmaster Kaien thinks Kaname erased my memories of vampires long ago. I act like I don't know vampires exist but in reality I know they are real, I know the whole Night Class is full of vampires. Though I don't really like them because of my past but how can I possibly say that I hate the race that Zero is?  
_

_ Oh look at that Yuuki got busted and is now forced to stay after with Zero. Knowing him he will skip and go to the stables and lay in the hay with Lily watching over him. The bell rang and I went to the stables knowing I would be able to see him even if from a distance. I dared to step closer to get a better look at him, that was a mistake. He shot up taking out his bloody rose probably sensing my presence he looked around and said,  
_

_"Who's there?"  
_

_ I wanted to come out and say I was there but for now I mustn't reveal myself. I turned around and started walking back hoping he would go back to napping and ignore me. So careless, I shouldn't let my emotions take over like that again. Thinking I was safe I slowed my pace down. I really wasn't excepting what happened next. His sweet but cold voice reached my ears as he questioned,  
_

_"What are you doing out here?"  
_

_ I froze on the spot unable to speak I didn't even want to turn around at this point. Well no point in running away and looking suspicious. I mustered up the little courage I have and turned around to look at him. Looking at his face so close was enough to melt my whole heart but at a time like this I couldn't think or feel such things.  
_

_"I'm sorry that I disturbed you, I just came to see Lily," I calmly stated though inside I was so nervous. Lily actually liked me unlike the others, I found her to be sweet and gentle if you treated her right and didn't show you were scared.  
_

_"Wouldn't you rather be waiting at the gates so you can get ready fawn over the Night Class students like all those other stupid fan girls?" he asked probably surprised that I didn't have any interest in those vampires. I only had eyes for him and him only but he'll never know that.  
_

_ "I don't have an interest in the Night Class I'd prefer to play with Lily or write stories," was my response  
_

_He seemed to be taken back at the fact I didn't want to scream over the Night Class like the others but quickly returned to his normal cold expression.  
_

_"Whatever, just get back to your dorms," he ordered in a cold tone that would make a girl run away in fear but it didn't affect me because he was Zero and Zero could never make me scared.  
_

_I nodded an okay and with a bright smile and headed back to the girl dorms. I'm more than happy that I was able to at least hold a conservation with Zero. Even if this is the last time I'm happy that I got to talk to him at least once in this lifetime.  
_

_I walked back to the dorms and sat on my bed my thoughts filled with Zero and his charming face. I normally snuck out around this time to observe Zero and see if he was okay and wasn't suffering too badly from not drinking any blood. His condition seemed to worsen each day and I'm worrying that he will drop down to a level E soon.  
_

_I carefully walked out of the dorms and hid in the shadows and behind trees so I wouldn't been seen. I then spotted Zero laying his back on the tree and breathing heavily. Blood tablets were scattered around him and his eyes were full of lust, a crimson red instead of the beautiful lavender they originally are. I've seen him get like this before but he is now on the very verge of going into a Level E state but I won't let that happen no matter what it takes.  
_

_Before something like last time happens again I headed back to the dorms hoping Zero would be all right. I really didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Please be safe Zero, this was the last thought that was in my head before I laid my head down to go to sleep and prepared for another day of watching from afar.  
_

___-Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended 8:30 p.m.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow** I'm updating pretty fast I'm rather proud of myself if I may say so myself. *starts to brag about herself* Oh, sorry well anyway here you guys go hope you enjoy. And for if your looking for another Zero/OC check out my buddy's (well actually more like my sis) story called "The Great Annihilation" by Suki Kiryuu**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. I only own my OC,Kimi, and other OC's in the future.  
**

_Dear Dairy,_**  
**

_Today Kyoko, my roommate, woke me up to get ready for classes in the morning. Not being a morning person made not want to get up out of bed but of course eventually did. When I was finally up I went to the bathroom to freshen up while Kyoko gathered her homework and her other school supplies needed for class. While she did that I put on my Day Class uniform and started brush the knots out of my hair. My hands were basically on auto pilot brushing my hair while my mind wandered off to my thoughts about Zero.  
_

_Tomorrow was Valentine's Day or St. Xocolates day as we call it here at Cross Academy. This is an event where you buy chocolates for the person you like and then give it to them on St. Xocolates day to show them your love. On St. Xocolates all the Day class girls get really excited and well in my opinion basically throw their chocolates at the Night Class students. The boys in our class normally never get anything and our Class Rep. is the only one who throws himself at Ruka who couldn't care less because she is too obsessed with Kaname.  
_

_But me I want to make chocolates so I can give them to Zero though I know he thinks the idea is stupid. But still I want him to feel appreciated and know someone out there cares about him.  
_

_"Kimi? Are you ready?"  
_

_Kyoko asked breaking my thoughts while entering the bathroom probably wondering why I was taking so long to get ready. I finished putting my long light blue hair into a high ponytail. I turned around and gave her my best fake smile and responded,  
_

_"Yeah, lets go!"_

_My seat is one row down and three seats left from Zero's spot in the classroom. I looked up and saw him laying his head on the desk probably resting. Yuuki was with Yori talking about if Yuuki was going to give her chocolates to Kaname. Zero seemed to be annoyed and sad at the fact Yuuki might give chocolates to that vampire. I'm sorry that I can't take away your sadness, maybe one day Zero...maybe.  
_

_The bell rang and class began, the class dragged on nothing particularity interesting or new to me. Finally class was over as soon as it started. Today I decided to go to the switching off of the classes having a hunch that Zero might actually show up this time. I was wrong but still no point going to look for him now he'll show up when he wants to. Cause I know he would never let Yuuki be alone with Kaname for too long, that I know for sure.  
_

_ I watched as one of the girls climbed up trying to throw her chocolates over the gate but slipped before she could succeed. She was falling down but was caught by Zero, I knew he would come. He yelled at everyone to get back just then the gates opened allowing the Night Class to pass through. As normal Adiou was flirting with all the girls and making them hate and be jealous of Yuuki well more than they already were.  
_

_They all left to their classes and I started to head back to my dorms but didn't go to sleep. After I knew the coast was clear I headed to the headmaster's building to make some chocolates for tomorrow. I had to be sneaky couldn't caught by Headmaster Kaien now but was surprised to see the lights still on. I peaked around the corner and saw Yuuki trying to make chocolates but it doesn't look like it was going to well. I stepped in probably scaring her by the looks of it.  
_

_"What are you doing down here? All Day Class students should-" I cut her off before she could finish her lecture  
_

_"I know, but I wanted to make some chocolates for tomorrow and it looks like you could use some help"  
_

_She seemed hesitant at first but finally gave in, "Alright but only this once"  
_

_"Okay" I agreed  
_

_I pulled out the necessary ingredients for the chocolate I was going to make and asked Yuuki what she wanted to make and then pulled out the necessary ingredients for her too. This night I learned Yuuki really didn't know how to cook, I helped her along the way and at some point we finally finished.  
_

_I looked at my creation, I had made caramel, coconut, brittle, peanut butter and almond chocolates. Two of each flavor, I had made some extra for tasting and was happy to figure out that they tasted delicious. I place them in heart shape container and put them in fridge to keep them from melting.  
_

_"Thank you for helping me...uh sorry I don't know your name" Yuuki said  
_

_"Your welcome and it's Kimi Tskuyimori "  
_

_"May I ask who you made those for?" she questioned  
_

_I wasn't sure if Ii should tell her, after all I know that she also like Zero. I debated it for a couple minutes before I finally decided that it should be okay.  
_

_"I'm gonna give them to Zero" I stated calmly  
_

_I saw her eyes widen in shock at my answer but before she could ask any farther I then asked,  
_

_"Who are you giving yours to?"  
_

_"Oh...uh Kaname," I saw her blush when she answered but I couldn't say I didn't see that one coming. I gave a little smile and bid her goodnight and then headed off to my bed.  
_

_Tomorrow I'm gonna give Zero my chocolates...but I know I will have to do it secretly and I can't say it's from me. Because he doesn't love me so he won't accept my feelings he will only accept hers.  
_

___Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended _8:45 p.m.  


**Please remember to review and don't be afriad to give me request or suggestions. Don't know if I kept Yuuki in character but I tred my best. The next chapter should actually include some dialouge beteen Kimi and Zero so don't worry my readers. Well I guess till next time guys, bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I liked tot hank you guys for reviewing my story, story alerting, and favoriting it means a lot. A special thanks DemonicAngel7 for helping me figure out some stuff out with this story. This chapters for you buddy!**

**Disclaimer; I do not won Vampire Knight or any of its character. Only my OC's, Kimi, Kyoko, and possible other OC's in the the future.  
**

_Dear Dairy,  
_

_I have planned out how I'm gonna give Zero my chocolates today. If everything goes according to plan it should be complete success well that and if Yuuki doesn't spill the beans on me. Hopefully she won't and everything will go smoothly or so I thought in the morning.  
_

_Classes were over quickly like normal and now everyone had there chocolates ready to give to the Night Class. While all the girls rushed out quickly and excitedly to the gates I went to the stables. The plan was to leave my chocolates there leave and wait for Zero to pick them up. Of course I'd be observing from afar to make sure he would get them and not someone else.  
_

_I left to the stables immediately after the bell rang dismissing our class to go. I had to make sure I got there before Zero did and plant the chocolates in their special spot on top of the hay pile. I placed them in the center making sure they looked presentable and was about to leave but a thought crossed my mind. I bent down and placed my hand over the spot Zero normally lays down to rest and thought , "This is were he suffers, this were he feels alone, but today hopefully this is were he'll remember that someone cares." I quickly remembered that I can't stay here for too long or he'll catch me in the act so I got up, patted Lily's head and told her good bye and was about to leave but I got stopped.  
_

_"You again?" the voice was cold but also held sadness, the voice was undoubtedly Zero Kiryuu. _

_I can't believe this is happening, he can't find out that I made those chocolates for him well maybe he won't it's not like I wrote my name on it or anything. I slowly turned around to face him and tried to keep a calm expression on, I couldn't look nervous or his going to think I'm scared of him or something.  
_

_"Yeah, just came to say hi to Lily is all" I said giving him a slight smile  
_

_He only nodded in response and the looked down at the chocolates laying down on the hay that read "To; Zero Kiryuu" He picked them up observing it for awhile then proceeded to take the lid off revealing the ten chocolates inside the box. I looked away petting Lily some more and starting to get nervous that he might find out it was from me. I stole a glance to see his expression when he popped one is is his mouth and was happy to see his face light up in delight but that didn't last long. He closed the container and put it into his side coat probably saving it for later or something.  
_

_Even though he doesn't know it's from me I'm happy that he enjoyed it in fact I couldn't stop smiling to myself. Maybe I should start a conservation with him, doesn't look like his in a bad mood so I guess it couldn't hurt to try.  
_

_"Do you like to coming out here a lot?" I asked even though I knew the answer already  
_

_"What does it matter to you?" he answered bitterly. Guess bitterness doesn't go away instantly but still I 'm gonna make this conservation work.  
_

_"Just curious, seeing as Lily only seems to like you and me" I responded  
_

_He just gave a 'Tsk' noise and that was followed by a wave of awkward silence which was starting to kill me so I broke it by asking another question._

_"Do you dislike me or something?" I asked tilting my head to the side partially revealing my neck. The answer to this question could be fatal to me if the answer was yes. I know that I would be forever scarred but the waiting was killing me. I know I'm selfish for wanting such things so fast but I don't think my feeling can be contained anymore but if he says yes I'll be forced back into the shadows of darkness once again.  
_

_I was caught up in my thoughts but was quickly brought back by a sudden yelling,  
_

_"Get. Out! "  
_

_ "Huh? Zero?" I said advancing towards him  
_

_ "Your right, I never did like you in fact your just a annoyance to me so just leave me alone already!"  
_

_These words were like a sword to my heart, I held back my tears as I backed up slowly and turned around to leave. I couldn't run my legs were too weak I could only walk thought forest back to my dorms. But I didn't want to return there right now, no right now I felt like running away and disappearing off this Hell. I should of stuck to what I was doing, now my heart is shattering slowly as I run out into the city with my cheeks stained with tears.  
_

_I knew he didn't love me to begin with, I knew that but still it hurts to know he said such cruel words to me. What was I expecting him to say, no and embrace me, that could only be Yuuki's spot not me. His words rang in my head over and over again while another question lingered in my head.  
_

_" Would he of treated Yuuki the same way, the one he loves compared to me a nobody who he just finds to be an annoyance."  
_

_ - ______Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended_ 7:35 p.m  


**Meanwhile ****At Cross Academy**

"Zero, where did you find those chocolates?" Yuuki asked

"Someone left them at the stables for me, why?"

"Well, the person who left them was-," Yuuki was suddenly cut off by a sudden outburst

Kyoko came running into the Headmaster's office where Yuuki, Zero, and Kaien were. She had a face of worry on and was panting heavily.

"Please help! Kimi is in trouble!"

**Poor Kimi, will she return safely or will some_thing _get her first? Find out next chapter which should be updated soon. Also some of her past should be revealed next chappie so that should clear somethings up about her. ****Please remember to review!**!

**-sincerely your lovable author, Sacha Michaelis  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are awesome! I opened up my email account and BAM there was all these people following this story plus me and some even reviewed, it means a lot guys so thanks! This isn't my best chapter but it's better than nothing. Well enough of my babbling lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character, I only own my OC's Kimi, and Kyoko, and other possible OC's in the future **

_Dear Diary, _**  
**

_They won't stop falling, my tears are flowing down like an endless waterfall. I stay in a crouched ball position in an dark alley, I prefer to avoid big crowds and those creatures that lurk around here. I want to go back and just act like nothing happened but I can't! My mind is still replaying over and over the memory of that moment when my heart shattered before me like glass. I accept my fate now this is how things should be, me in the shadows and him in the light. Were just meant to be in two different places, like Romeo and Juliet minus the forbidden love because now I know this is all and will always be one-sided love.  
_

_ I can hear the clicking noise of the people walking around, talking to each other, laughing, and smiling. Not fake smiles like mine but truly happy smiles on their faces. I'm so envious of them, they have have something way out of my reach. It looks like the waterfall finally ended, I've cried so much that I ran out of tears to cry. My green eyes were now swollen and my head is starting to hurt. I can't believe how pathetic I am, I can't even look at myself anymore.  
_

_I curled up into a ball and felt the wind blow my blue hair across my pale white skin. I don't have any energy left in me I think I shall just go to sleep and hopefully wake up with less pain in my heart then there is now. And with that I closed my eyes, leaving reality behind as I fell into my dreams. Forgetting about the danger that were hidden in corners of the city unknown to the people who walk the streets.  
_

_I was thinking back to that cruel yet special night that happened when I was fourteen. I was sound asleep in my warm and welcoming bed when a piercing scream ripped through the air. I jolted up from my bed scared and unsure of what to do. So many thoughts circling through my head at the moment but was quickly snapped out of my state by another scream. I ran down stairs as quick my legs could go. By the time I had reached the end of the stairs the whole house was in complete silence.  
_

_"Mom? Dad?" I called but got no response in return  
_

_I walked down the halls to my parents room and knocked on the door but still everything still stayed in silence. I slowly opened the door but was greeted with a horrific sight. I ran in looking over the now dead bodies of my parents, tears streaming down my face. My mom was on the floor her neck looking as if a beast had teared at it, a look of pain on her beautiful face. My dad eyes where white instead of the gentle green they normally were. His neck also looked the same as my mom did making wonder what could of happened. I walked over to him and closed his eyes so at least he could have that peace. I sat there crying for awhile but soon realization hit me. I can't stay here anymore and with that I ran outside to the nearby forest.  
_

_I stopped to a walk when I thought I was far away enough and rested at a tree. Finally collecting my thoughts, "Why? Why our family? Why? Why my parents? Why?" these being the only questions haunting me. I soon gave up on trying to figure out why and rested against the tree for awhile but was interrupted by a voice.  
_

_"You smell delicious"  
_

_ "Huh?" I looked up in confusion to see a man. Tall, blue hair, crimson eyes, fangs intruding out of his mouth, and dressed in a black trench coat. 'A vampire?" I thought when taking in his appearance.  
_

_ " I bet you taste even more delicious then your parents!" He shouted as he lunged at me. I closed my eyes awaiting for the pain that never came. I opened my eyes to be greeted by a boy standing in front of me with a gun in his hand.  
_

_"Vampire" he spat the word like it was venom. He then turned around to me, now I could get a better look at him. He had silver hair, lavender eyes that looked to have held sadness in them, and pale skin. I didn't know what to say but just sit there trembling with fear. He bent down to my level and placed a coat on my shoulders and gave me a small reassuring smile. Later on other people arrived and took me to get my memory "erased" of seeing the vampire but they didn't know I actually kept all my memories of that night. They sent me to a foster home but I didn't want to stay there I wanted to be with** him**. So a couple years later I enrolled in Cross Academy and luckily they had long forgotten about me. But one day didn't go bye when I forgot about him, Zero. The one who saved me and killed the man who had killed my parents.  
_

_I awoke from sleep to see the sun had gone down completely and only darkness surrounded me. My headache had gone away, my eyes felt less puffy but the pain in my heart still remained. I sighed at the fact that all the shops would be closed so nothing to eat and no where to stay for the night. I decided I'd go back to Cross Academy after a couple of days seeing as no one was going to miss me. I searched inside my uniform side pocket and was happy to find that like always I had stashed some money inside and brought a knife for protection.  
_

_I slowly rose from spot and looked around to see if anybody was still wondering the streets or if any shops were still open. Fortunately there seemed to be a small lodging up ahead with it's lights still on. I walked over and gave the door a knock and luckily someone answered. She was old around eighty or so, had gray hair but had some streaks of blonde here and there, for an old woman she didn't have much wrinkles, her posture wasn't slouched as you wouldn't have guessed, and overall looked pretty healthy for her age.  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_ "Sorry to bother you but would it be alright if I stayed a couple days you see I'm lost and don't have anywhere to go, I can pay you if needed" I answered telling somewhat the truth. She seemed hesitant but she let out a sigh before responding,  
_

_"I'd feel bad if I just left you out on the streets so I guess...come on in"  
_

_ "Thank you so much!"  
_

**Back at Cross Academy  
**

"Please help! Kimi is in trouble!" Kyoko shouted

"What do you mean trouble?" Yuuki asked

"She never came back to the dorms and I know she would never run off unless something was wrong, please help!" Kimi responded in a panic.

"Please Kyoko calm down, do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Kaien asked

"Umm...maybe outside to the city," at this there eyes widen, though Kyoko didn't know why they acted so shocked which is normal for her knowing she doesn't have any knowledge of vampires.

"Kyoko return back to your dorms, we'll go find Kimi"

"O-okay" with that she scrambled off back to her dorms.

"Zero and Yuuki go out and find Kimi before anything happens to her"

Knowing they couldn't waste anytime they ran off to the city searching for Kimi. But what they didn't know is that was Kimi was safe and sound and far from any real danger.

**Kimi's Dairy **

_I looked around the house to find it looked really cozy and warm and had a nice welcoming feeling. It didn't look luxurious nor did it look tattered and old. It was small but a good size for someone who lived alone, it had one bathroom, one bedroom, kitchen, living room, and a small office.  
_

_"So what is your name?"  
_

_"Oh right sorry for not introducing myself, hi my name is Kimi"  
_

_"Hello Kimi, my name is Aya"  
_

_She smiled warmly at me, 'That smile reminds me of my mom' I thought  
_

_"I'll get some blankets out and you can sleep on the couch"  
_

_I nodded in understand and offered to get the blankets myself which she agreed to showing me where to get them. I also said that I would help out around the house to pay her back for her kindness. Luckily she didn't ask about my uniform though it looked like she wanted to. I set up the blankets on the couch and bid her goodnight. I entered a slumber once more but strangely this time with a little more peace.  
_

_-Kimi Tskyomori, time ended 9:54 p.m.  
_

-Next morning-_  
_

_Dear Dairy,_

_I slept well and had actually woke up pretty early in the morning probably because I had already rested earlier. I got up and cleaned the place not that there was much to do. I also cooked breakfast along with doing her laundry. Hey, I said I would help out this is the least I could do for her. Later on I decided to talk to her and figured her husband had pasted a few years ago and her children have left to do greater things with their life leaving her all alone. I told her about my parents excluding the part about the vampires. She seemed sympathetic for me which I was grateful for. Overall Aya was nice and sweet which reminded me more of my mom.  
_

_Don't get me wrong I'm still very upset about the whole Zero incident but being here has made me a little happier. I feel safe and welcomed here. Right now I was sitting on the couch just laying about when Aya came in and asked,  
_

_"Kimi would you please go into town and pick up some items for me"  
_

_I wanted to go but I didn't want to risk bumping into anyone from school but then again classes should be going on right now so there's no possibility, right?  
_

_"Sure, I'll go"  
_

_She handed me a list along with some money which I refused and said I could pay for it. I then put my shoes on and headed out ready to get the items listed. Aya wanted beef, milk, onions, and some fresh carrots, and lettuce. I knew were to go to get everything seeing as I've been in town before. Everything was going fine until I set out for the carrots and lettuce that is. I wanted fresh products so the place to go was Johnny's Market, he always had the freshest products and for a good price.  
_

_I was walking along until I saw **them. **Yuuki and Zero asking about something I couldn't really hear form where I was. I got a little closer making sure to hide myself in the shadows. I could somewhat hear there conservation.  
_

_"Have you seen a girl in a uniform, blue hair, green eyes, and about this high?" Yuuki asked the man  
_

_"No, sorry"  
_

_"I hope she's alright" I heard Yuuki mutter as they turned to leave  
_

_They were looking for me? Probably orders from Headmaster Kaien, oh yeah they don't know I already have knowledge about vampires and think I have carelessly walked around and got attacked. Well this is a problem, I'm not going back yet not like this. I thought maybe I would be able to after settling down but seeing Zero's face again brought a new wave of sadness crashing my way.  
_

_I power walked away careful not to be seen. I would have to change clothes being in this uniform will attract to much attention to me. I found a neat little store and changed my clothes. I now had on a baggy white shirt, a simple pair of pants, and some regular flats. Later on when the coast was clear I headed back for the said items and hurried back to Aya's place.  
_

_The day passed on and Aya could see sadness upon my features.  
_

_"Kimi, what's wrong?"  
_

_"Oh, it's nothing" I replied  
_

_"I may be old but I'm no fool I can tell something's been bothering you"_

_"Oh well it's just that there's this guy"_

_"I see, love it is?"_

_"Yes, but more like one-sided" I stated sadly_

_"Why don't you tell me about it, it's always good to talk to someone you know"_

_I knew she was right but talking about it would only bring sadness. But I had to face reality and accept my cruel fate sooner or later. So I told her about how I came to love Zero (again without the vampire part) and the fact he already loved someone else. I also mentioned what happened that day at the stables and how I ran off. Yes. I trusted Aya not to tell anyone I ran from Cross Academy which she seemed to be okay with.  
_

_" You can't run away forever"  
_

_ "I know"  
_

_"I'll say this, you love him, right?"  
_

_"Yes! With all my heart"  
_

_"Then go back, don't run away in fear you must be honest with yourself and not give up even if it hurts"  
_

_"But-"  
_

_"I will not kick you out nor will I report you but you must decide, run forever or face reality and be able to move on"  
_

_I nodded and with that night settled upon us. I thought about what Aya said, she was right I couldn't run forever. I don't want to but I'm afraid. I'm like a scared little girl who doesn't want to face reality even so I must go back and for once stand in the light. I decided I'd go back in the morning and accept whatever punishment appointed to me and finally for once in my life, move on instead of backwards. _

_-Kimi Tskyomori, time ended 8:05 p.m.  
_

-Next Morning-

_Dear Dairy._

_This is it, I thanked Aya for everything and even offered to pay her for her services but she refused. Saying that my company was payment enough and wished me luck.  
_

_I was heading back along the streets when I heard a faint scream. I walked toward the sound to see a girl, blood drenched her clothes around her neck and in front stood...a vampire.  
_

_I took out my knife and headed towards him. Successfully cutting his arm along the way. I did a good job dodging his attacks but then I messed up. I slipped and fell to the ground, giving the vampire a chance to jump on top of me. He slowly licked my neck as I trembled in fear, he was going to bite me and suck me dry. I was going to die. I felt his fangs brush against my neck, I readied myself for the pain as he was going to bite down but then I heard a gunshot go off.  
_

**To be continued...**

**Muwhahaha, Cliffhanger! I wonder who has showed up *wink, wink* Guess you'll have to wait till next time to see what happens. Again sorry guy not to proud of this chapter but I wanted to get a new chapter out there. Hopefully the next one will make up for it :_) _Remember to Review my lovely readers!  
**

**_-sincerely Sacha Michaelis  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character, I only my OC's Kimi and Kyoko and other possible future OC's  
**

**Previously on Strong Emotions;  
**

_I took out my knife and headed towards him. Successfully cutting his arm along the way. I did a good job dodging his attacks but then I messed up. I slipped and fell to the ground, giving the vampire a chance to jump on top of me. He slowly licked my neck as I trembled in fear, he was going to bite me and suck me dry. I was going to die. I felt his fangs brush against my neck, I readied myself for the pain as he was going to bite down but then I heard a gunshot go off.  
_

**Continuing in Kimi's Dairy;**_  
_

_A gunshot, it couldn't be! I really don't want to face him like this. He'll just be more mad that I gave him trouble, making him come out to find me and all. I know he wasn't worried about me. He only came on orders nothing more. _**  
**

_The vampire crumbled to dust and I knew if looked up I'd be greeted with those lavender eyes. I turned away not wanting to face him right now. I have to be strong, I can't run away forever! Luckily I was saved by a yelling brunette.  
_

_"Hey Zero! Where did you-" Yuuki stopped mid-sentence when seeing me.  
_

_"Kimi! Are you alright?" She said running up to me  
_

_"I'm fine," I muttered  
_

_"Well lets go back to Cross Academy and then we can get everything sorted out"  
_

_ "Sure," I said in a barely audible tone  
_

_ We all started walking back, Yuuki and Zero in front while I hanged out in the back. Just watching them, they really did look good together. I don't know what do anymore! I want to be next to him but he looks like he would be better off with Yuuki. I don't want to run away but I don't want to face the light either.  
_

_"Mom, dad what should I do?" I muttered under my breath  
_

_My dad would probably say "Don't worry cupcake plus all guys are just pigs the only one you need is me!" and start laughing while mom would say "Just follow your heart honey and the answer will come clear soon enough." I do miss them but now is not the time to start mourning over their deaths again. Cross Academy was now coming into view, they'll probably try to erase my memories again. I wonder if I should tell them that I already know about vampires and the Night Class.  
_

_Nah, I'll keep that to myself. They don't need to know any unnecessary information. We stopped in front of the gates, and Yuuki proceeded to opening them. We then headed for the Headmaster's office, 'This is going to be fun!' I thought sarcastically getting closer to the Headmaster's office,  
_

_Opening the big doors to the Headmaster's office we was greeted by our flamboyant headmaster. He tackled Yuuki in a hug going on about how his daughter was safe and went onto to do the same with Zero who dodged him making Kaien go flying into the wall.  
_

_"We brought her back," Zero stated sternly with annoyance clear in his voice. Sigh, see I knew he would be mad.  
_

_"Oh yes, why don't you have a seat Kimi"  
_

_I did as I was told and took a seat in front of his big desk.  
_

_"Are you aware of what attacked you?" he asked  
_

_"Y-yes." I answered trying to sound as if I was scared or something  
_

_"Okay, we are going to erase these memories so you can live on as you once did before"  
_

_"Okay," I replied with a nervous nod (I'm a great actor, aren't I?)  
_

_After a couple minutes I was taken away to get my memory erased and I had to act like it worked seeing as it didn't work again. I'm starting to think I 'm repellent to this kinda of stuff because nor this time or the last time did it work.  
_

_Whatever it works in my favor anyway so I'm not complaining. I returned to my room to be welcomed by a very worried Kyoko and some of my other friends. I told them I was fine but in truth that was just another lie. I may be fine on the outside but not in the inside.  
_

_Images of Zero and Yuuki popped into my head as I laid down in my bed to go to sleep. They looked so good together while I'm just well me. Who would want someone like me? I tried to hold back the tear stinging at my eyes. NO! I will not cry, I will not give up so easily! My love is not something so light that you can just toss it aside. Even if it takes my whole lifetime or even my second lifetime, I don't care. I fell asleep with one and only one thought in mind,  
_

_I swear it, one day I'll be the one by your side...Zero Kiryuu.  
_

_-______Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended _9:00 p.m.  


**Sorry for the late update! I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review it gives me great motivation. **

**Lets try 13 reviews this time. Being too pushy, eh? If you do I'll make the next chapter longer than this one and add more KimixZero moments. Deal?  
**

**Have a good day! :D  
**

**-_Sincerely Sacha Michaelis_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everybody! Even though I didn't get 13 reviews I'm still gonna give you this next chappies. Plus I love my a so I'm not going to be cruel to you guys. Anyway this chapter will contain more Kimi and Zero action than the last one hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, I only own Kimi, Kyoko and other possible OC's in the future  
**

_Dear Dairy, _

_I'm feeling a lot better than before, though I do miss Aya. Today should be interesting, eh? Everyone thinks my memory has been erased but still they might check up on me just to make sure. Oh well guess I'll have to put on my great acting skills once again. I hope today turns out good unlike the last couple of days. -insert sigh- Guess I'll have to wait and see.  
_

_I walked down the long corridors to the classroom. Today Kyoko isn't with me because she was worrying so much that she forgot to do her homework. She is now in the dorms hurrying to finish it before class starts. My hands tighten around the shoulder strap of my school bag. I approach the classroom doors and slowly push them open. To my relief there is hardly no one where here, guess coming this early has its advantages.  
_

_I unload the necessary items for class, a notebook, two pencils, and my textbooks. Class isn't going to start for awhile so I might as well draw to past some time. I opened my notebook to the back and started doodle a cute little love sketch. I drew the letters K and Z in calligraphy, a little decorative plus sign in between them, a wavy equal sign at the end of it like an equation, and at the end drew an elegant heart. It looked really pretty and made me smile. I made border around as if it to preserve it. I started to draw little flowers around the border to make it look more romantic.  
_

_"Oh who's the happy couple?" a cheery voice asked, I already guessed the person who was behind me without even turning around  
_

_I closed my notebook faster than the speed of light and turned around to respond,  
_

_"Hey Yuki"  
_

_"Hey Kimi so who's the couple?"  
_

_"About that...umm well you see it's-"  
_

_-Ring, ring-  
_

_Phew. Saved by the bell!  
_

_"Oh looks like class is starting, see you later Kimi"  
_

_ With that she headed back to her seat and class began. I took extra notes seeing as I was absent and had to copy my friends previous notes plus collect my make-up work from the teacher. Then as soon as I was done with school related stuff, I headed to the stables. ' I haven't seen Lily in what seems like forever' I though getting closer to my destination.  
_

_Walking in and over to Lily I started to stroke her.  
_

_"Sorry I was gone for so long, though I did meet a person I think you might of liked"  
_

_I pause for a moment before asking, "Would like to hear about my "adventures" Lily?"  
_

_Her only response was neigh which I took as a yes. I looked around making sure no was here and then took out a brush. I began to groom Lily while rambling on about my "adventures"._

_"Well I first headed out for shelter which is how meet Aya, the person I was talking about earlier on, anyway Aya was very nice to me but I felt bad for her because she looked so lonely, I think me staying there made her feel less lonely but still. Going back into the city was really refreshing, plus I got to explore. And you know how I love traveling, my dream is to one day travel to Paris, France, the city of love. I would get to try out french gourmets, see the different tourist sights, and so much more. Great now I'm steering off topic," Lily had a bored expression on her face "And I'm guessing your not really in the mood to listen, are you?"  
_

_I was too busy talking to realize the presence coming in from behind me. The person behind me then spoke interrupting me,  
_

_"What are you doing?" the voice held complete annoyance, it was unmistakable..._

_Turning around and coming face to face with person behind me. Lavender eyes boring into my emerald ones. _

_"You always ask that and I always give the same response, to see Lily"_

_His face held no emotion as he just stared back at me. Shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. I decided to try and make conservation,_

_"It seems like we'll be running into each other a lot seeing as Lily only likes us. So I lets introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Kimi Tsyukmori, what about you?"_

_He just stared back at me as I reached my hand out to shake his hand. He looked down at my gesture as if I was holding a gun. Feeling awkward I dropped my hand back to my side. Looks like I'm going to be the one doing the talking. _

_"Uhh...what's your name?" though I already knew it, I just wanted to make some conservation._

_No reply was his response. It was like I was talking in forgein language that he couldn't understang. Was it so hard to just talk to me. _

_"You don't talk much, do you? Well I think I'll just go back to talking to Lily" _

_Hoping he would leave so I could let my thoughts out freely. Trying to ignore him, I turned my attention back to Lily. _

_"So Lily where was I? Oh yeah, I was talking about my "adventures", Aya said I could come back anytime! I'm really happy, her company is really pleasant. Her cooking is amazing, not that I can't cook but you know. It's been a long time since anyone has actually cooked for me. She reminds a lot of my mom, she's just as sweet as she was. My mom was a also good cook and she had an amamzing voice that could soothe anybody. She was-"_

_"Why are you talking in past tense?" _

_I turned around, shocked that not only was he paying attention but he finally spoke. _

_"Well it's only natural seeing as both my parents are dead. There apart of my past which means I talk about them in the past tense."_

_Though he looked unaffected, I could see the surprise and sympathy in his eyes. Of course I wish my parents were still alive but good things come out of bad things. And that happened because I met Zero. _

_"Does this mean your finally talking to me?" I inquired_

_As expected there was no response and I gave a little sigh. Guess it was only a once in a life type of thing._

_"Never mind," I muttered, about to turn around once again. Till I heard his voice ask,_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"  
_

_"Why do you want to talk to me?"  
_

_"Oh, that's simple. The reason is because I enjoy talking to you," I responded giving a bright smile  
_

_He mumlbed somehting that wasn't really audible but it sounded something like, "Fine do whatever you want"  
_

_Happiness took over me, my love was pooling over all at once and for this moment my emotions took over my reasoning. My body moved on its own, and I was watching tin hird point of view. Not being able to do anything but watch helplessly.  
_

_I pulled him into a hug and whispered the words that I never wanted to leave my mouth.  
_

_"I love you"  
_

_-Kimi Tskuymori time ended, 6:45 p.m.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm actually typing this chappie up at school on our new ipads, yeah were basically gineau pigs for our district. But I don't mind anyway I should probably get started,**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its character. I only my OC's, Kimi and Kyoko and other possible ones in the future**

_Dear Diary,_

_It all happened so fast, and now here I am in the infirmary with Kaien, Zero, Yuki, and Kaname. _

_They're all concerned about me, well except Zero of course. After what happened he'll probably never talk to me again. Allow me to elaborate on what I'm talking about._

_"I love you" _

_After realizing what I had said, I backed up in horror. What was that, it was as if I had no control and the words just slipped out of mouth._

_Zero's face was in shock but it soon grew into a cold and emotionless expression. This isn't fair, why is this happening? _

_He said nothing and started to walk away, I ran after him. I don't want to leave everything like this. Even if he never wants to see me again, I don't want to burden him with my silly emotions._

_I grabbed his wrist to prevent him from walking any farther away,_

_"Zero, I-" he ripped himself out of my grip and I stood there not knowing what to do. Tears streamed down my face as I watched his retreating figure. _

_"Please don't leave me-"_

_A sudden memory flashed through my mind. It's a house, it's raining, and there's a girl standing there. I couldn't tell who it was but quickly figured out it was me. When did this happen? I look sad but I can't tell if am crying or not because the rain is pouring down my face._

_It hit me like a ton of bricks, a painful sorrow and loneliness. It hurt so much, I clutched my chest and breathed out for air. My head was throbbing, like it was trying to remember something but a barrier was blocking it. _

_It hurt, my head felt like it was being crushed. I screamed out in agony as more tears flooded over on my face. I dropped to the ground and moved my hands to clutch my head wishing the pain would stop. The pain only grew more intense, and I screamed louder. _

_My vision blurred from dizziness and the tears making my vision watery. Slowly the pain died down but now I felt myself losing conscious. I only saw big blurs rushing toward me but before I could see who they were I fainted. _

_My last words being "-again"_

_So here I am, being asked a million questions. I don't want to tell them that I know about them. It's not like I know what exactly happened to me either. _

_"Care to tell us what happened to you again Kimi," Kaname said_

_How many times do I have to tell them. I let out an exhausted sigh and answered,_

_"I was at the stables then I suddenly felt a sharp pain, screamed on instinct and fainted"_

_Of course that wasn't the whole story but that's all they needed to know anyway. The rest was for me to know and figure out. They all looked doubtful but finally left the subject alone and continued. I answered simply but my mind was somewhere else._

_'Momma where is he?''Daddy why hasn't he come yet?' A voice rang in my head saying these lines over and over. Whose voice is this? My thoughts were snapped back when they announced they were done. As they left __I watched them regrettably and sharp pain coursed through my heart. I took slow breaths and started to feel trapped in the infirmary._

_I got up from the nurses bed and made my way through the halls. Everything was dark and I placed my hand on the wall to try to figure out where I was going. I stopped suddenly when I heard a muffled noise come from a door. Curious I gently, very gently placed my ear against the door. I tried to make out the voices but when I did, I wish I hadn't._

_"Zero, you need it"_

_There was a hard and uneven breathing, and someone stepping closer._

_"Yuki, I'm so sorry"_

_I didn't need to be in the room to know what happened next. Of course, after all my parents did once tell me. 'Only the one they love can quench the hunger of a vampire' I just wish that person was me and not her._

_Not wanting to feel the sharp pain grow more in my heart, I left. My dorm room would only make me feel closed in and trapped, I think I'll rest under a tree tonight. The wind felt good against my skin and the moon made the sharp pain decrease. I slid down the tree bark and landed on the soft grass, my hands gliding across the silky surface._

_Water? Oh it's just me being weak again, crying alone like this reminds me of the time I was in the forest when my parents died. But only this time, no one will come and save me. More tears came I wiped them away furiously but my attempts were in vain. They kept on flowing down like an endless waterfall and I started to laugh, though it wasn't a joyful and happy one, no it was a bitter and pitful one._

_"I actually thought I could win against someone like her who has such a tight hold on his heart" _

_My tears fell more freely and my laughter seized. I curled up in a ball, trapping as much warmth in as possible. My blue hair fell over my knees, covering my face, my crying became softer. And I remembered the melody my mom would sing to me anytime I cried when I was little. The song played though my mind,_

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

_That song always seemed to know how to soothe me, putting my mind to ease. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I can do this, I just have to calm down and face my fears. I'm scared, I'm doubtful but maybe, just maybe I can at least rid myself of the title "Burden". I was still a little shaky and didn't want to move from my spot. 'I'll stay here for a couple more minutes' the thought rang through my head as I breathed evenly and my mind wandered off to a safer and less painful place._

_-Kimi Tsukymori time ended; 8:36 p.m._

**_Sorry I took so long to update and I know this is a short chapter again sorry! I'll try better with this next update! Please review, there much appreciated! Also I do not own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my fellow readers! I'm here with a new and awesome chapter, hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, only my OC's **

_Dear Dairy,_

_I let my head hang loosely between my curled up legs, eyes closed and breathing in and out slowly. My mind was in a calm place and I kept telling myself everything was going to be alright. That even if things look bad now, eventually things might turn around for the good. The night was quiet which in my case was very much appreciated. But suddenly a noise of someone stepping on a twig sounded behind me._

_I snapped my head up and looked behind me, and I saw two Day Class girls. I know them, their names are Rose and Akira if memory serves me right. Knowing them there probably trying to sneak pictures of the Night Class students. But what caught my eyes was that Rose was injured. I didn't want to interfere and get myself caught in their troubles but of course in the end I got up from my spot against the tree and went to help them._

"_Are you alright?" I asked making them squeal at the sudden sound of my voice_

"_Oh it's just you Kimi, are you here to get pictures too!?"_

_I rolled my eyes and replied, "Don't be absurd, I was just enjoying this beautiful night and then you I heard you guys."_

"_Well we were in the middle of getting some pictures but Rose fell and scraped her knee."_

_I looked at Rose and saw that indeed her knee was scraped and bleeding. This is going to cause trouble, I let out a sigh and extended my hand towards her. _

"_Here, let's treat your wound and then you guys can do whatever you want."_

_Rose took my hand and shakily got up, using my shoulder for support. We all walked back, and everything was going fine until miss disciplinary member came. She walked out in front of us from nowhere and stated,_

"_No Day Class students out after curfew!"_

_Again I rolled my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, "We know already, I was relaxing at a tree when I heard these two and came to see what was happening and saw that one of them was injured and decided it was best to get it treated then I was going to head back to my dorm room."_

_Yuki now just noticed that Rose was bleeding and a look of panic crossed her features. She was about to overreact and right now I'm not in the best mood so I spoke up before she could blab on._

"_Are you going to help us or just stand there, you're a prefect aren't you?"_

"_Y-yes, of course!"_

_Yuki helped lift the other side of Rose and we quickly walked over to the nurse's office. Rose was treated and Akira and Rose headed back to their dorms, disappointment evident on their features. I take it they really wanted to get some pictures, oh well if they weren't so clumsy no on this would have happened._

_I too started to head back to my dorm room when a voice stopped me. _

"_Uh, Kimi?"_

_I turned around to see Yuki shifting nervously on her feet and her gaze towards the floor. I have no idea why she was so nervous._

"_Yes Yuki."_

"_Are you okay? I mean you know after the incident at the stables."_

"_I'm fine, don't worry about me." I responded bluntly_

_I know I didn't have to be so mean but I couldn't help it, my jealously was getting the better of me. I turned on my heel and walked out of the nurse's office and returned back to my dorm room. As expected Kyoko was peacefully sleeping in her bed when I came in, I quietly tip-toed to my bed and slowly slid under the covers. _

_I noticed that with my Day Class uniform on and being under the covers was making me hot and sweaty. I stripped myself of my uniform and changed into a pair of blue shorts and a black tank top. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips when the temperature around me dropped, I laid down facing towards the ceiling._

"_Tomorrow I'll talk to him again, or try to. Tomorrow definitely, no more running, this time for sure I will stand confident and finally achieve something."_

_I chanted this to myself over and over again, feeling more confident than ever. _

_-Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended; 8:39 p.m. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Fast update! Yay, anyway take this as an apology for updating slow.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, only my OC's**

_Dear Dairy,_

_I woke up early this morning so I could pretty myself up a little, though I doubt Zero will notice. I let my hair down instead of putting it up in a high ponytail, applied lip gloss, massacre and a hint of perfume. I was happy with my appearance I left early for class, closing the door silently behind as not to wake up Kyoko._

_I arrived to class so early, that our teacher wasn't even in the classroom. To tell the truth I didn't only wake up early because of prettying myself up but also because I'm extremely nervous. I'm not going to back out but still butterflies rose in my stomach. I glanced at the time, no one would be here for another thirty minutes._

_I opened my notebook and saw the love symbol I drew of Zero and me. A smile played across my lips and a beat played in my mind. I started to hum it but couldn't help but sing it out aloud._

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

_I danced my way down the aisle, closing my eyes and stopped at the front of the classroom, singing louder than before._

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

_I pretended the chalk was a microphone, and acted like the front of the classroom was my stage, eyes still closed. Not thinking about anyone or anything, just enjoying myself at the moment. _

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

_I finished dramatically, arms and head up towards the ceiling. I was breathing heavily and I dropped my arms down to my side, dropping my head at the same time. I looked up and slowly opened my eyes, I swear at the moment I turned to stone._

_The heat rose to my face instantly, red as a tomato. There at the top of the aisle stairs stood Zero looking at me with a stoic expression. I gulped nervously and put the chalk down by the chalkboard and straightened out my uniform. _

"_Can you just forget everything you saw?"_

"_I don't know, that whole scene was pretty unforgettable." He replied nonchalantly_

"_H-how long was you there?"_

"_Ever since you started humming and all the way to your "dramatic" ending."_

_I felt my face get redder and walked up the aisle and closer to Zero, my hair flowed unintentionally elegantly behind me. _

"_You could have spoken up instead of just watching me."_

"_You were singing so loud that you wouldn't have even heard me."_

"_How do you know that? I would have so heard you!" I exclaimed my anger rising along with my shyness and nervousness plummeting. I stopped in front of Zero, only arm's length away from him._

_Zero rolled his eyes, and my red face returned to its natural tone. "Well, what is your excuse now?"_

"_I'm not going to start this meaningless argument with you."_

_He turned around but I stopped him abruptly with a strong tug of his wrist. He stumbled backwards but caught his balance, he turned around quickly glaring at me._

"_This conservation isn't over," I closed my eyes and took a big breath. I concentrated, getting ready to spill all my feelings. I slowly reopened my eyes and stated, _

"_You always act so distant, and unsociable, you act like I'm a burden when it's not my fault something's have happened the way they have," my voice got softer "I just wanted to be friends and get to know you better," I dropped my head so my bangs were covering my eyes "Is that so hard to ask?" _

_Tears stung at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Flashing through my mind was the rejection about to come, my chest tightened. _

"_I don't need any friends," he stated coldly_

"_Yes you do! You can try to hide it from everyone else but I can see it! The sadness hidden deep within in your eyes."_

"_Just leave me alone and stop acting like you know everything." I could see his teeth clench as he tried to contain his anger. _

"_There you go again acting distant, like you like being alone! But I know you don't, you're just scared."_

"_I am not scared."_

"_Zero you have to be honest with yourself, I can help." _

"_No you can't! Someone like you wouldn't understand anything!"_

_I grabbed his face with my hands instinctively and forced him to look me in the eye. I gulped nervously and said calmly,_

"_Just listen to me, I know more than you think I do."  
_

"_Kimi…"_

_I smiled happily up at him and released his face. I let out a long breath and took a little step back giving each of us our space._

"_Alright, well my legs are tired let's sit down."_

_I turned around heading to my sit, my blue hair swayed behind me. My perfume also trailed behind me leaving a vanilla scent._

_A strong grasp pulled me back into a chest, and I felt a hot breath against my neck. It was labored and uneven, I didn't need to turn around to know who it was._

"_Zero, are you okay?"_

_There was no response just the tightening of his grip and him forcing my head to a tilt. I obliged willingly seeing as I wanted to help and if they meant offering my blood so be it. I felt his tongue lick up and down my neck, and then a sharp needle like pain. _

_I flinched slightly but showed no more pain. Until my mind tried to fight that barrier again, the headache appeared though the pain was not as bad. As Zero gulped down large portions of my blood more memories flashed through my mind. _

_I started to become light headed but then finally it snapped, that invisible barrier in my mind disappeared. That deep grief and sorrow weighed down my heart like a ton of bricks, and I struggled in Zero's grasp._

"_Zero you have to let go…"_

_He loosened his grip and I broke free, holding my neck to stop the blood from flowing anymore. He looked regretful and pained by his actions, but he had nothing to worry about. Though something was more important than what had just happened._

_I remembered, I remembered __**everything**__ now._

_-Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended; 7:30 a.m._


	11. Chapter 11

**Another new fast update! Just in case I update kind of slow again in the future.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, only my OC's **

**IMPORTANT NOTE; THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT BE DAIRY ENTRY BUT A DESCRIPTION OF KIMI'S PAST THAT SHE NOW REMEMBERS BUT IT WILL STILL BE IN HER POV JUST HER YOUNGER SELF. **

**FYI; KIMI IS SEVEN YEARS OLD ZERO'S EIGHT.**

"I'm going outside mommy!"

"Bundle up Kimi its cold outside!" my mom shouted back to me as I slipped on my fluffy and comfortable boots.

"Don't worry I will!" before I headed outside I made sure to put on a big coat, and a set of gloves to keep me warm.

I shut the door behind me with a loud thud and trudged through the snow. As a nearby forest came into view and a wave of excitement filled me. I ran as fast as one could when running through inches of snow. When I was at least a couple feet in, I looked around in complete awe at the frozen trees, plants, flowers, and little mammals running by.

I smiled brightly and started to run following the scurrying animals. I put my arms out like I was a soaring airplane and ran around the trees, giggling with joy. I ran constantly only stopping to make snow angles in the white snow.

Eyes closed and enjoying the cool breeze that swept my over face when I ran. I'm in my own little world of happiness when suddenly I felt myself collide with someone and I ended up falling backwards on my butt. My smile turned into a frown and tears well up in my eyes.

"Owie that hurt." I mumble while I slowly rise up from the ground rubbing my sore bottom. I look towards the person I collided with it. My eyes widen in surprise when I see the person, it's a boy with soft silver hair, calm lavender eyes, and skin that seems to blend in with pure white snow. I rub my sheepishly and do let out a nervous laughter.

"Sorry I should have been opening my eyes instead of running around with them closed."

"It's fine, sorry for not noticing you earlier."

A silence grew between us and I took that as my chance to speak up,

"Hi, I'm Kimi by the way, what's your name?"

"Hi Kimi, I'm Zero it's nice to meet you," he replies in a kind and cheery voice.

"Nice to meet you Zero, do you like coming out in these forests to play too?" I ask in the same cheery voice

He looks hesitant and his voice is softer than before as he responds "Not really playing but training."

"Training? That doesn't sound like fun."

Zero looks downwards and an idea forms in my little head.

"Why don't you play with me!?"

He looks up surprised and his response is stuttered, "I-I don't k-know-"

"Great! We'll have lots of fun together!"

I drag Zero behind me ignoring his continuous rants of this being a bad idea and that he should head back to his training.

At first his really paranoid and frantic but he slowly starts to have fun. We both have lots of fun making snowmen, having snowball fights, creating snow angles together, and in the end we were both smiling and laughing happily.

"It's getting dark I really need to get back." Zero says getting up from his spot next to me on the snow. I follow after him wiping the snow off my butt.

"Me too or mommy will get worried, bye Zero."

"Bye Kimi."

I start to walk away from Zero, but before I'm fully out of his ear shot I turn around and shout,

"Oh, I had lots of fun today, hope can do this again sometime!"

I see Zero turn around and smile brightly back at me, "Me too!" and with that we both return home. I tell my mom and dad about Zero and how we played together in the forests. But they both think I made Zero up and that his just my imaginary friend. But I don't because I know his real and I can't wait to play with him again.

The next couple of years Zero and I continued to play with each other, getting closer to each other. I learned about what Zero's training is about and that's when my parents finally tell her about vampires. Zero and I both introduce our parents to each other and our families got along perfectly. I obviously ended up falling in love with Zero, and I went out every day just to see him. And when I absolutely couldn't see him it drove me to the edge of insanity.

**(3 years later)**

"I'm going over to Zero's!" I yell from the door and I reach for the door knob but my mom's voice stops me.

"Kimi, Zero won't be home."

"Eh? Why not?" I ask turning around sharply

"Kimi why don't you come sit down with mommy?"

"Okay, did something happen?"

I follow my mom into the living room and we both take a seat. She looks pained and very apologetic, it makes me worried as to what has happened.

"Honey, some things took place last night at the Kiryuu's house last night and…"

My mom did not finish her sentence and she looked down sadly. I needed to know, what happened last night that was making mom act like this.

"Mom, what happened?"

Tears were falling down her soft cheeks and she looked so sorry, as she finished her sentence with a shaky voice,

"A pureblood vampire attacked them and they were…killed, when I asked if there were any survivors they said everyone in the house was murdered."

I refused to believe that was true, there was no way that could be true. When I had left yesterday everything was fine. In the end my mind ended up denying this information and I smiled happily.

"Mom I would love to talk you but Zero's probably waiting."

"Kimi, didn't you hear what I just said?" she inquired confusingly

"Yeah, you said when I come home dinner will be ready."

"Kimi?"

"Mom he'll get mad if I keep him waiting."

"His dead…"

"What are you talking about mom?" I asked laughing slightly

"Zero is dead! You will never be able to visit him again because," her voice grew softer again "his dead." I look at my mom with puzzled expression. My mind was going a mile per minute, and I can't bring myself to believe I will never see him again.

"I-It can't be I-I'll never s-see him…"

"Honey, are you okay?

I erupt into a fit of bitter laughter, I feel my mind slip away into insanity. The next couple weeks I spend asking my mom and dad for Zero, and always talking to myself about how isn't dead about how he hasn't left me all alone.

That's when my mom and dad decided to enlist the help of some level B vampires. They asked them to erase my memories over Zero, and make it so if I ever try to unlock these memories again a memory barrier would stop me. Though they warned my parents that if I were to ever get next to Zero again for some weird reason my memories would slowly come back. Including my old insanity self, and the deep sorrow. Kimi's parents did not worry about this though because Zero was dead, at least that is what they thought.

**Three chapters in a row! Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I didn't particularly like this specific chapter because it feels like I rushed it. Anyway pretty, pretty please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow and wonderful readers! Another fast update and hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Something unexpected will be happening!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight or any its characters, only my OC's Kimi and Kyoko **

_Dear Dairy, _

_I widened my eyes as the memories filled my mind, I would have never thought I had such a past with Zero. But something saddened me, if I was so close to Zero why did he forget me so easily? I looked up at Zero, his eyes returning back to his natural lavender color, his mouth stained with my blood. But hat pierced my heart was the look of guilt and sadness in his eyes, I hated seeing him like this. _

_I reached my hand towards him and smiled weakly, I was weak from the memory flash and the blood lost. _

"_It's fine, I'm alright Zero, seriously please don't look so…guilty." I said almost pleadingly _

_He looked kind of shocked by my request and as I stepped forward my energy left me. I almost fell but Zero caught me before I could plummet head first into the ground. I blushed slightly at being held so close to him. I pulled myself upwards using Zero's chest as a push up, I looked away shyly face an obvious red. _

"_Uh sorry, I didn't mean to lose balance so clumsily," I let out a nervous laughter _

"_It's fine."_

"_We should probably head to the nurses office before anyone sees all this blood," I stated, he gave a simple nod and started to walk towards the doors. But I grabbed his arm before he could walk any further. He looked back at me, confusion evident on his face. I wanted, no, I needed to know something that has been bothering since I regained my memories. _

"_Uh do you…" I gulped nervously _

"_Do you seriously not recognize me?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Zero sounded thoroughly confused and was looking at me as if I was talking in a foreign language. I looked to the side sadly and let go of his arm and said in a soft and hurt voice,_

"_Don't you remember me!? I haven't changed that much, you should at least recognize my name if not my face."_

"_Kimi I don-"_

"_Never mind, it was stupid of me to think you would remember someone you never had feelings for," my voice got softer as I mumbled "I bet you would remember if it was Yuki."_

_I knew Zero had heard the last part of what I said because of his next response._

"_What do you mean if it was Yuki!?"_

"_Oh don't try to cover it up and play dumb! Even a blind mind can tell you love her!"_

_I decided it was best to leave now. I shouldn't have even brought it up, I'm so stupid sometimes! I wish, I wish…it doesn't matter. _

_I ran past Zero and to the nurse's office so I could clean up the bite. When I reached my destination, I walked inside and went over to the disinfectant materials and such. I'm glad I'm not so stupid that I can't even clean up a simple wound such as this. I sighed and grabbed one of the rags and poured a good portion of disinfectant alcohol on it. I cleaned the part of my neck where the blood had dripped down and then dabbed it on the bite flinching slightly at the sting. I then ran some of the rag underwater and scrubbed the part of my uniform where the blood had stained._

_I combed through my hair with my fingers, untangling any knots. I was so weak, I needed to sit down. I exhausted myself more by running. I tried to reach one of the nurses' office beds but collapsed halfway. Turning myself over so I was now facing towards the ceiling I thought about everything has happened and realized I still couldn't believe it actually had happened. _

_The noise of the door opening was heard but to tell the truth I couldn't care less. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of now burning more energy. _

"_It can't be comfortable laying on the floor like that."_

_I creaked one eyes open and saw Zero, I re-closed my eyes as I replied,_

"_I actually like the coldness of the floor, why don't you tend to more important matter rather than bother a girl you hate." _

_I heard Zero sigh from his place in the room and I opened my eyes again and saw a pale hand being extended towards me. _

"_Kimi don't be so childish."_

_I pushed his hand away ignoring the little happy feeling I had at the fact that Zero actually offered to help me and looked angrily up at him. _

"_I'm not being childish, I can't believe the one time I actually don't want to talk to you, and you talk to me."_

_Zero ran a hand through his hair and let out an annoyed sigh. _

"_I don't get why you're so mad!"_

_I pushed myself off the ground and slightly swayed and placed a hand to my head._

"_You shouldn't move around so much after…" he didn't finish his sentence and averted his gaze._

"_Zero I need to tell you something," I inhaled and exhaled deeply and continued "I've know about you and the others, I know the big secret about the Night Class and vampires, and I also know everything about you and what happened to you."_

_He looked back up to me quickly, shock written all over his features. _

"_Everything?"_

"_Yes, for a long time now."_

"_But how? We didn't even know each other until a couple weeks ago and you memories about vampires were erased."_

"_The memory erasing never worked on me, I always kept my memories I just pretended I didn't. As for knowing about you I'd rather not say right now."_

"_But-"_

"_Please, I'll tell you just not now."_

"_Okay."_

_I gave a smile of appreciation and stood there not knowing what to say. I was nervous, being here alone with the one I love. What more could I ask for? I want this to last forever, but then of course it was ripped away from me._

_Before I could even process what had happened I felt myself being lifted and then I entered another world or more precisely my mind. _

_I looked around my new surroundings and saw a beautiful meadow, animals plentiful, and plant life thriving. I couldn't help but smile at the lively place around me._

"_This place is gorgeous isn't it?"_

_I turned around sharply and saw a young girl who I realized to be my younger self. She looked innocent and chipper. I'll name her the happier me, the happier me skipped over to me and looked cheerfully up at me. _

"_I'm so happy you're here!"_

"_Why is that?" I asked confused by the statement the happier me had said. _

_She sighed and turned around dramatically taking a few steps away from me._

"_It goes like this, I've been cooped up in this mind of your all by myself just waiting for this moment."_

_I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side slightly, "Waiting for what?"_

_Suddenly the happier me faced me again but when she did the green meadow which once surrounded us turned into a barren desert, all the animals were disappeared, and the plant life was now withered away._

"_I waiting for the perfect time to overtake your mind and claim back Zero."_

_While she was saying this my face contorted with many emotions. From confusion to disbelief and then to petrified._

"_They said he was dead that he had left me all alone but Iknew Zero would never do that to me because we **love **each other."  
_

_She let out a crazy fit of laughter, looking up at the gray sky . I wouldn't let her do this, she's delusional and insane._

"_I won't let you, I will forever rule this body and mind."_

_She stopped laughing and looked back down at me. Her face was that of amusement and confidence. _

"_Stop me, to do that you would have to win my game."_

"_Oh, what is your game?"_

"_It's simple game, here are the rules; we both answer questions about Zero asked by the other person and each time one of us gets a question right the other persons control of this place decreases."_

"_So who know Zero the best?"_

"_Exactly, do you accept?"_

"_Yes, I'll prove to you that I will always rule my own body and mind."_

"_Okay, I'll begin. What is the name of Zero's twin bother?"_

"_Easy, Ichiru. When is Zero's birthday?"_

"_October 24, what year was he born?"_

"_1993, what's the name of his gun?"_

"_Bloody Rose, what's the name of his teacher?"_

_I knew the perfect question to do next, there is no way the happier me would know this. She's been locked up too long._

"_Yagari Toga, what's the name of the pure blood who turned Zero into a vampire?"_

"_I-I don't…know" the happier me stuttered out, she look devastated. She slowly started to fade away, erasing from existence forever. But before she completely disappeared the happier me yelled,_

"_No! I won't just lose after all this time!"_

_She ran at me and lunged herself into my body, I felt the fight of control start. It was like I was hanging onto the edge of the cliff, struggling to not fall down. _

"_Our love will prosper!" the happier me declared _

_The feeling that I was going to slip away hit me a couple of times but I tried to remain strong. Trying to push her out and in the end…_

_-Kimi Tskuyimori, time ended 1:07 p.m._

**Zero POV**

I caught Kimi up as she randomly blacked out and lifted her. I laid her gently on the bed and stood over her. Watching how her face was full of confusion and hearing how her heart beat was in rhythm. Her face turned into one of a scared animal and she gripped the sheets tightly. Her heart beat went out of its tune, beating rapidly. Her breathing became labored and she was starting to break out into a nervous sweat.

What was she dreaming about? Kimi looked so terrified and I didn't know what to do. Wait! What I'm I talking about!? I don't care about this girl, I only came because I felt bad for biting her. She says she knows everything about me but we haven't even know each other that long. I wonder how but she says she'll tell me later.

I looked down at her and saw her stir a bit. Finally she slowly opened her eyes that I saw were a bright yellow-green. Kimi smiled happily at the sight of me and jumped up and surprisingly hugged me. She giggled happily and said with much joy,

"Let's play Zero!"

**YAY for cliffhangers! Anyway I updated today because as some of you know today is Zero's birthday, October 24, as it was said in the story. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZERO! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm terribly sorry to put this up, I know this is just totally unfair. But this story will currently be on a hiatus, meaning I won't be updating longer than usual. This is because I have many things going on so I'll be working on one story at a time. Depending on what the story is. Here is the order of the stories I'll be working on in order;**

**Cry Me A River (fanfiction)**

**Strong Emotions (fanfiction)**

**Demonic Love (fanfiction)**

**Blossoming Bonds (fictionpress)**

**Dark Prince (fictionpress)**

**Again so sorry but hopefully this will work out and the other stories will all be updated and completed in a short time. Thank you my awesome readers! **


End file.
